City Boy, Town Girl
by Syrena Aria
Summary: Syrena Aria is back with this story about Nico and Gabby moving to NYC. Nico and Percy move from LA while Gabby and Annabeth move from Tennessee. Nico is the really bad boy and Gabby is the super good girl. They all go to Goode HS. Will SHE straighten HIM out? Read on for more of this city boy and small town girl fights, secrets, and hatred. Stay tuned during Summer 2K12. AU.
1. Trailer

**A/N- I do not own any characters except Gabby. R & R! WARNING: NICO IS VERY OC**

Trailer

He was a city boy

She was a small town girl

He partied every night

She studied every night

He got 'D's

She got 'A's

He got in trouble every day

She never got in trouble

He was in LA

She was in Tennessee

He moved to New York with his cousin

She moved to New York with her best friend

He **goes** to Goode HS

She **goes** to Goode HS

He meets her

She meets him

Can **she** straighten **him** out?


	2. Stupid Parents

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT GABBY!**

1: Stupid Parents

Nico POV

I can't believe that my parents are actually saying that I have partying problems! Just because I go to parties, do things I shouldn't, and are barley passing in every class in school, I do not have problems! Right? Now, they keep trying to talk to me about moving to live in New York with my cousin, Percy Jackson. I like, barley even know him.

He's 18 and I'm 16, so we will just **have** to go to the same school. He's always the one who gets all the girls and has all the friends. Unlike Percy, I am the guy who has the friends who go get wasted every night and skip school because of hangovers. Let's pray that he won't be all embarrassing and stuff. I'll already have no friends as it is, I don't need to be embarrassed and have people not even want to be my friend. Like my parents said, I move next week. Goodbye the awesome city of LA and hello the busy city of New York. I don't think a lot will be different; two major cities, probably a whole lot of parties to go to, and a lot of people.

Wow! My parents must be stupid to send me to an even bigger city where I can run away from home and Percy won't be able to find me easily. I think my luck is better than I thought. I hope it is.

"Nico," My mom yelled from downstairs, "Come on! You don't want to be late for the first day of your last week in LA, do you?" Ugh! Why does she always have to be like this? Nico this, Nico that. It really gets me built up! Well I guess I will probably want to go tell Alli, my girlfriend who is known as the school slut, that I am leaving. Oh joy! That will be fun! Not. Well, it's not like she'll really care. Don't worry! I'm still a virgin…surprisingly because of how many times I get drunk a week.

"Coming, mom!" I called as I raced down the stairs into the kitchen, where my mom is waiting.

"Nico, Percy is going to drive you to school, too since he also attends Holloway High," Dad said has he came in fixing his tie.

"Whatever, I'm going to live with him anyway," I mumbled.

"What was that?" My parents asked me.

"Nothing, just forget it," It was 7:00 AM when I was ready to get to school. Percy arrived to pick me up at 7:15. I headed out to the car and only saying about 1 word to him: Sup.

"So, are you excited to be moving to New York?" he asked me. Knowing me, I ignored him the whole ride. When we got to school, I was super embarrassed to be in the same car as him. He was all popular and excited to be moving. But me, I was the exact opposite. I quickly got out of the car trying not to be noticed. When I was about 10 meters away, I just walked.

"Dude! You coming to the party at Cindy Luck's house tonight?" Dylan asked me.

"I wish man, I wish. But I can't." I answered as Cole, Zack, and Mathew approached us.

"Why?" Zack asked me.

"Because my parents won't let me out of their sight all week!" I screamed, now even madder at my mom and dad for not letting me out of the house.

"How 'bout Joe Tack's party next week Tuesday?" asked Cole.

"Because I'll be in New York for the rest of the semester!" Everyone close by turned their heads toward me with 'What the heck is wrong with you?' looks on their faces.

"Why are they sending you to New York for the rest of the semester?" asked Matthew. Would they all just drop the subject?

"Something with me being addicted to parties and drinking and crack. That's why and would you just drop the subject?" I screamed the last sentence. I walked toward the school doors and went to my locker.

"Hey baby!" I turned around and there was Alli whose lips were crashed against mine. I pulled away when I got the chance. "What's wrong babe?" Alli asked confused.

"Alli, I'm moving to New York at the end of the week." I said and turned around to face my locker again.

"What why?" She turned me back around.

"Because my parents and I are moving."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Wow, is she dumb or what?

**To Be Continued**

**R & R!**

**-Saph ;) **


	3. YAY!

**A/N I just got back from a two week trip with my parents. I started writing another beginning on the lap top, but then it died. So I couldn't do anything for a bit. But, now I'm back and I will try to get a lot of chapters up today and tomorrow because Time Warner Cable is being retarded and not letting me get on line. :( So, disclaimer and then the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT GABBY! Annabeth is a tiny bit OOC.**

2: YAY!

Gabby POV

Here in Tennessee, it is about 9:00AM. Yep. I've been at school for the last two hours and thirty minutes now. This morning at like 6:00AM, my parents told me something really awesome-ish.

**~Oh My Darn It! FLASHBACK~**

Time: 6:00AM  
Location: Gabby's House

I woke up to my alarm that started playing Jennette McCurdy's cover 'Homeless Heart'. I hopped out of bed and rushed down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I could smell my dad's French toast. He worked on the base and had to leave at 7:00AM and my mom was a librarian at the high school we attended. As I turned to my left and entered the kitchen, the front door opened and in came Annabeth.

"I'm home!" She yelled. My mom laughed as Annabeth came into the kitchen at sat down at the kitchen table. "So, what's for breakfast?" She asked.

"My world famous French toast, of course!" my dad exclaimed. His French toast isn't really famous, but he likes to think so.

"Yum!" was Annabeth's respond. "Gotta pee!" And with that, she dashed off towards the bathroom! Ha-ha. _That's why she's my bestfriend._ I smiled at the thought and got two plates out of the cabinet and the syrup from the pantry.

"Good news everybody!" a voice called from the entry way, "I am back from the john!" It could only be the one and the only Annabeth. Dad put 4 pieces of French toast on our plates and shooed us off so he could make some more.

"Um, girls," Mom started, "We need to tell you both something…"Then she got cut off by Annabeth.

"Is it the thing that has to do with the 'up north' and 'to the east'?" She asked.

"Yes, actually it is. Did your parents already tell you?" My mom questioned her.

"Yeah, Mom." Its funny how she is here so often that she calls my mom, Mom and my dad, Dad. They are like her second set of parents, vice-versa.

"Wait. What?" I asked because I clearly had no idea what was going on.

"Honey, you and Annabeth are moving to New York for school." Dad piped up. "You two will be in the same apartment and will attend the same school."

"Yes. It should work out fine because we know you two are very responsible young ladies. And, Annabeth, you are 18 right?" Mom continued.

"Yes and little Gabby over here is 16." She smirked at me and I glared at her.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. Annabeth and I are moving to New York for school. But do we get to come back and visit you?" I asked, since I do not understand a lot for the first time.

"Yes!" all three of them screamed at me.

"OK! I'll pack after school!" I exclaimed.

**~Oh My Darn It! END OF FLASHBACK~**

The bell rand ending 2nd period. I got out of the classroom and went to my locker in the sophomore wing. As my books went in my locker, someone grabbed me from behind.

**OK, I know this one is EXTREAMLY short, but I had to start from scratch for the 3****rd**** time. So, this will probably be the shortest chapter yet excluding the author notes. BTW, check out Karaoke-Kitten's story ****The 14****th**** Olympian****. Book titles are underlined, right? Anyway, constructive criticism welcomed. R&R!**

**-Saph **


	4. I Dump Water on a Chick

**Notes: OK I just posted chapter 2 and I just started writing chapter 4. I'm going to upload that later today rather than at 1:00AM. So...Disclaimer. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY EXCEPT GABBY, HER PARENTS, Ali, Ali's posy, and Nico's friends. Well, I own their names, not their physical bodies.**

**Me: OW! What was that for?  
Percy: For not having me in the story yet!  
Me: But you were in the 1st actual chapter!  
Percy: Oh…Sorry?  
Me: Grrrr.  
Percy: I'm going to run now…bye!**

**

* * *

**Nico's POV

I was stuck with Alli being all up in my face with her pink lip-gloss that smelled like strawberries being pushed towards my mouth. I guess I didn't even know why I was with her. It's not like she is anything special or something. But then again, what if I could use her for something in the future…Hmm. Eh, I don't know. But I just know for sure that if I had to, I could easily make someone jealous. I smirked in my mind, not wanting Ali to think I was 'In the mood' or anything.

Let's hope at this new school, the school slut won't be sucking herself towards me. Reason #1, she would be in my personal space bubble. Reason #2, I hate it when people do that to me. And, reason #3, its annoying having someone stalk you. Do you ever get the feeling that someone is watching you? Like, not like the leader of your religion or anything. But someone physically looking at the spot you are standing or sitting. Just a pair of eyes following your every move. If not, you are one of the lucky ones.

Thankfully, I was literally saved by the bell. Ali left with an 'Oh crap!' because she didn't get what she wanted from me. I hurried to grab the rest of my books and went to first period: Science. That is probably one of the worst classes her to start of your day. The teacher, Mr. Chim has a lazy eye, so it looks like it follows you everywhere like a painting. It is kind of creepy, though. On top of that, he doesn't make much sence.

One time, I asked him a question and he gave me a college definition. I mean, straight from a college book! What kind of sophomore teacher does that? It's just cruel! Don't get me wrong, math is ok, it's just the teacher. He's most likely the reason I'm just managing to pass. And I guess my dosing off during class isn't helping any either. I looked over at the wall clock and found out there were only about 5 minutes left. I might as well listen so I know what to do for homework, like it would matter.

Now I just had to get to my next class without getting noticed by _her_. I really don't want a repeat of earlier this morning. I packed up my things with my open water bottle in hand and went out the door. As I was in the entrance of the school when someone yelled 'Nico, hey Nico!' I jumped, did a spit take, and through my water backwards. I turned around nervously to find a soaking wet and mad Cindy Luck.

"Oh God! I-I-I'm so sorry!" I stumbled. Her cheeks went red with anger and her brown eyes looked black with hatred.

"Nico!"She yelled so loud that the secretary came out of her old, musty office to see what happened. Cindy was shivering with hate and probably that fact that she was drenched with water that had been in the fridge all night long. I honestly couldn't help but feel sorry for her, and then I remembered the scene that had just occurred and decided to get to class without being seen by Alli or her demon friends. I was almost to the room when I saw them.

"Hey Nico, over here!" she said waving her arm for me to go to her. My first thought was to run away. It was the _only _possible way to get away from them. I looked to my right and there was the open door to my second period, English. I went with my plan and dove in the door, slamming it behind me. I got down and crept slowly to my desk like I was in Mission Impossible. There was a good five minutes until class started, but what the hell. I grumbled as I got up in my seat about how badly my life sucked. I could change it if I had to, but I'm too lazy to do that type of work. I wouldn't be the same Nico.

In the next three minutes, the rest of the class started pouring in. Then, two minutes later, the bell rang starting second period. English is also not a good way to start the day off with. The teacher gives us work that she probably learned when she was in college getting her master's degree. One reason why I'm barley making the grade, and to add on another, I don't like learning about sentences anyway. Who wants to know what the difference is between an imperative sentence and an interrogative sentence is? Not me, that's for sure.

I fell asleep about half way through. I tell the teachers not to worry; it's just that what they teach bores me. I swear, if anyone knew how to cut class everyday without anyone noticing, I will come to you immediately. Daniel, the guy next to me shook me, as if signaling me to wake up because the teacher is coming.

"Go to Hell," I grumbled, louder then I wanted it to be.

"Excuse me, Mr. De Angelo; is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher, Mrs. Collier asked. I sat up and found everyone's gaze on me like I was some type of alien.

"No Ma'am," was all that could come out. Gosh, today is going to be hell.

**Ok, so this one is longer than usual, but I guess this could make up for the shortness of the last one. I promise, the story will get way better once they get to Goode HS. I just don't want to rush it, but you can expect that is in the 3-5 chapters. Constructive criticism wanted. R&R! Ha-Ha! This serioulsy all happened when I was in 6th grade! And a guy really did say 'Go to Hell' in English, second period! So funny! :)  
**

**-Saph **


	5. Look Out, NYC

**Sorry it's been such a long time! I'm going to update a lot to make up for two years!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any or RR's characters, blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.**

My last week of school was a breeze. I said goodbye to all of my friends and promised to come visit. I will anyway to visit my parents and Annabeth will to visit her dad, step mom, and little brothers. It's all good. The plane just touched down in New York.

"You ready for this, Annabeth?" I ask. A new city with two new teenage girls; I already know this will be an adventure of a life time.

She gives me a reassuring smile. "Always am." This place is going to be so different. I'm used to corn fields, not a thousand streets. I'm used to the small mall back home, not gigantic malls and stores along the streets. And the traffic! I'm used to a few cars coming and going, not traffic where walking is faster than driving. For goodness sake, how do these people live? I guess we'll find out. Annabeth only has her second semester of senior year left of high school and I have two years left. She actually already got into NYU so she'll be here for at least four and a half more years.

We finally got out of the plane and made our way to the luggage conveyor belt. Who knew it took so dang long for planes to actually stop moving once they have landed? Apparently Annabeth does because she happens to know almost everything. Well, not everything, but way more stuff then me.

"This conveyor belt takes forever!" I complain. Annabeth just laughs and shakes her head. "Well excuse me for being excited to see a new place," I mumble. Annabeth comes over and gives me a hug.

"It'll be alright, kiddo," she whispers. She is like my big sister I never had. I'm really glad she came here with me. "Besides, we have one week of school until winter break."

"And we are staying here, not going back to Tennessee, right?" Annabeth nods her head 'yes'. "Great…"

"Oh, lighten up, Gabby. It's not like your dog died. You'll make some friends, obviously not as awesome as me, hang out, explore the city, and hopefully won't do anything I wouldn't do." I laugh at her humor. She knows I'm a good kid, so the last part was being sarcastic. And she also knows that I'm not a dog person which is ironic to what she said.

"Right," I respond. Our luggage is finally on its way towards it. We grab all of our suitcases off the belt. "Should I go get a cart to put the luggage on?"

"Yeah, that'd be good." I leave Annabeth with what looks like twenty suitcases and head off to find a cart. Okay, I'm pretty sure I'm lost. I've been looking for about ten minutes and haven't found one and now I don't know where I am. Great. I guess I should try to find someone who works here to help me out. Twenty minutes in New York and I'm already lost without even leaving the airport.

"Um, excuse m, Ma'am?" I ask a woman in a blue uniform. "Can you tell me where a cart for luggage is? And how to get back to Gate E?"

She smiles slightly. "Yes, carts are located by the desk in Gate E. To get back to gate E, Head towards gate D and take a left; E should be straight ahead after you turn."

"Thank you so, so, so much!" I turn around and walk quickly towards gate D and take a left. Some people turn to look at me as I speed past them. I take a left and end up back in gate E. I quickly find the desk, grab a cart, and make it back to where I last saw Annabeth. "Okay, I'm sorry it took so long, but I got lose…." She laughs at me and takes the cart.

"Gabs, I can't believe you got lost without leaving the building…." She teases me as she loads the luggage.

"Hey, who is that guy clocking you?"

"What?"

"Five o'clock. Dark hair." She turns around and looks at him. "Oh, he's _cute_," I tease her. He starts walking towards us, well Annabeth. "I'm just going to go to the rest room, Annabeth." I walk off and leave them there.

I come back ten minutes later and find her standing by the cart alone.

"What was that all about?" I ask.

"His cousin dragged him away. They just moved here too. He said from L.A."

"What was his name?"

"Perseus, but he said to call him Percy."

"How old is he?"

"Gabs, if you really want to know all this, then wait until school on Monday," she says getting irritated.

"Okay, I will," I say as we push the cart towards a taxi.

We get to our apartment within thirty minutes. I will say that it is actually nice for an apartment. I guess my parents didn't want us living on what they thought would be a bad side of the city. Annabeth pays the taxi driver as I unload all the suit cases. How they all fit in the trunk is a question to me. I carry and/or wheel mine into the lobby as Annabeth does the same for hers. Thanks goodness there is an elevator. It would be hell to carry them up flights of stairs. I get the keys from the worker behind the desk and head to the elevator. We are on the top floor. Yes, my parents went overboard. They got us the _pent house_. Do they have any clue how much they cost in New York City? Probably more than their house.

I grin at Annabeth. "You ready for this?"

"More than anything in my life," she replies with the same look on her face. New York City, look out.


End file.
